


there is a slide show (and it's so slow)

by certifiedcatboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pregame Danganronpa, The relationships will come in later, uhhhh pg kokichi is edgy as shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedcatboy/pseuds/certifiedcatboy
Summary: kokichi ouma has never really fit in, but he wants to. every attempt goes awry though.title taken from slide show by travis
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Kudos: 9





	there is a slide show (and it's so slow)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this might continue or it might not, i dunno. mention of abuse and alcoholism and smoking

I felt my feet hit the pavement even through my shoes. Admittedly, they were a bit thin, but that didn’t matter. All that mattered was the pounding in my ears, the adrenaline rushing through my body and attacking all my systems. I couldn’t think properly; the only thing running through my brain at the moment was whether I could run fast enough. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. My feet slapped against the ground violently and my chest began to heave as my breaths became unsteady. I wasn’t fit enough to be running around like this. 

My raven hair flew into my face and I could only push it away feverishly, knowing it wouldn’t stay. Most of the clips had fallen out. Not that I was really allowed hairclips or bobby pins. My mom didn’t want me to act feminine. Hair clips were no exception, especially the colourful ones. But I owned them anyway. 

Call me crazy. Everyone does. Laugh at the kid with the messy hair and the bandages and the bruises. He’s gotta be a freak, right? Well, I guess only freaks steal from gas stations and then book it like this. Especially when nobody was even onto me. I just got paranoid, if you will. I kinda live in a constant state of paranoia, so you’d THINK it would be nothing new. No such luck there, I’m afraid. I get paranoid every time the littlest thing happens. 

After running for another, say, five minutes, I got so tired I almost collapsed. My breaths were heavy, shaky, and uneven as I threw myself down onto the pavement beneath me. Ouch. That was… a bad idea, for sure. Why would I do something like that? I looked at my hands which had broken my fall, turning them over. Yep, bloody. Fantastic. Sighing and sitting up with shaky arms, I reached into the messenger bag at my hip. 

There was my loot from the night’s fun; some chocolate bars mostly, but I had a few Kool-Aid packets in there as well. Only grape flavoured, of course. There’s no other good kind of Kool-Aid. After rummaging through for a moment, I found the bandages. Gauze, your standard stick-on bandages, and some of those colourful kid ones as well. Call me immature, but I really liked the colourful bandages. And the Spongebob/cartoon ones. They gave me immense satisfaction for some odd reason. I grabbed some of those disinfectant wipes and rubbed my hand over with them, trying to get rid of the blood. It worked pretty well, honestly. 

Hands still shaking, I put the wipes away and got some gauze out, wrapping my hand in it carefully. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, I ran my hand through my messy hair, staring upwards. The sky was dark. It had to be around… 10:30 pm, I’d say. I left the house around 7. I stole this stuff at… 10? Had I been running for half an hour? Jesus Christ, I didn’t think that was possible. I probably wasn’t running for that long. I’d die if I tried to do that. 

Maybe my timeline was a bit fucked up. I didn’t have the best perception of time. Slowly, I began to look around. I was along the highway, beneath a tree on the sidewalk. Who the fuck puts trees in the middle of sidewalks? This is a common thing throughout all of my town for some reason, and I’ve never understood it. The trees were thin and bare, mostly just, like… those pathetic birch ones. I stood up slowly, touching my bandaged hands to the bark. Huh. Why are they here? I found myself wondering that for a solid three minutes as I looked at the rest of my surroundings. 

There was an empty department store across the street from me. The lights were off, the parking lot was empty, and there was just… nobody there. Everything was quiet, despite the fact that I was along the side of a highway.

Even despite being alone, I couldn’t help but feel like there was someone with me here. It was probably nothing, I thought to myself, as I reached back into my bag to pull out my phone. A missed call. Weird. It was from an unknown number. Even weirder. People didn’t get my number from other people. That wasn’t how it worked. 

I was just a freak to most people, so nobody bothered being my friend. I was just the shaky kid with the bandages and weird laugh who smoked with that one loud purple-haired dude who reeked of Axe body spray and that other green-haired dude who people compared to an avocado. That was all Kokichi Ouma was to anyone. Just a freakish kid. One whose mom and her many boyfriends abused. Everyone point and laugh at the kid who came from a shitty home and developed poor social skills as a result, right?  
But, y’know, the more I think about it, the more I realize it’s justified. 

My breaths are becoming a bit shorter now as I dwell on this. Maybe I am a freak. Only freaks would mutilate themselves, right? For their own amusement, no less. Only freaks would steal from a gas station. I mean, only the most desperate of people would-  
THUD. I heard something behind me and whipped my head around frantically. A garbage can? Yeah, there was a big dumpster behind me. But what could make that noise? 

Hesitantly, I pulled my trusty box cutter out of my bag and snapped it open gradually. I made kshk-kshk-kshk noises as if to let the intruder know I was aware of its presence. I think it just seemed like I was calling a cat, in retrospect. I hummed a somewhat eerie tune under my breath, hoping it’d lure them out if it were a person. Maybe they’d realize ‘oh God, the freak knows I’m here. I need to reveal myself’ or something like that, and they’d come out, and then- hey, hang on. 

I approached the dumpster slowly, my body beginning to tremble from fear. What if I got jumped? It wouldn’t be the first time, but I’d JUST gone and stolen this stuff. I didn’t want to get it taken from me. Ironic, I know, that I don’t want my stolen goods to be stolen from me. But you know how it is. The scavenger’s gotta protect his loot. It’s just natural instinct… survival of the fittest, if you will. 

It was just Kaito Momota, the stupid weed-loving bitch who keeps me company sometimes.

"God, did you have to s-scare me like that?" I muttered unhappily as I tucked away my box cutter, and the stoner looked up at me through lidded eyes. He grinned a somewhat dangerous one, flashing his slightly stained teeth at me. Gross. 

"Stealin' again, Kokichi?" He didn't acknowledge my frustration, just stood up and rolled back his shoulders to show off his height. Yeah, sure, he was only like, a year older than me, but he stood at 6'1 or some shit like that, whereas I was a solid 5'3 and shrinking with time. Nothing phases this dude, I thought, as I shoved him somewhat-playfully-and-somewhat-maliciously. Sighing, I nodded and opened my backpack up a bit to reveal my snacks.

"What the hell! You're so small-time, dude, you gotta think bigger." He clapped a large hand on my back, and I stumbled forward, using all my strength not to hit the ground then and there. Grumbling quietly, I frowned, closing my backpack and holding it tightly. 

If Kaito was here, this would be a long, long night.


End file.
